The Morning After
by stormflora
Summary: After a rough night, Jack and Stephen try to recover...nonslash.


**AN: Just a small story I wrote when I noticed the lack of new M&C stories. Constructive feedback always appreciated :)**

* * *

Clouds like charcoal smears trailed across the horizon, marring the pastel sunrise, this however, suited Stephen's mood perfectly. Unable to sleep, he had partially sat up in his cot - _a damned uncomfortable position_ - and begun a book hurriedly purchased at Surprise's last port of call. Now, almost thirty minutes later, book abandoned to the uneven nightstand and trying to ignore the ache behind his eyes, Stephen escaped his well-ordered quarters to observe the morning. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At about the time the ship's doctor was walking (somewhat shakily) through the empty infirmary, the ship's captain was still very much asleep as evidenced by the thick snores emitting from his mostly open mouth. On his way back to the galley and holding the eggs quickly swiped from the chicken crates, Killick paused in front of the Captain's closed door, only to continue past, a small smirk on his lips. A while later, breakfast tray in hand, he returned to the door, knocked hard, then waited. Unfortunately for Killick, his knocks were not at all well timed. "Blast it all Killick, you damned well near killed me!" issued from the dark cabin as its door swung open to reveal the wildly disheveled, but dressed, leader of the ship. Holding his cutthroat blade in one hand and vaguely gesturing to his leaking neck with the other, Captain Aubrey was not looking a happy man. Wisely, the accused murmured an apology and proffered the small serviette that lay folded beside Jack's rapidly cooling meal. Slightly appeased, the disgruntled captain muttered for him to "put that blasted tray down and leave a man to shave in peace". Sighing just once, Killick did as he was told then with some relief left his captain to perform his morning rituals…and to wrestle with his hangover.

Several curses later Jack emerged on deck feeling, if it were at all possible, a good deal worse, likely due to Killick's runny eggs now churning determinedly in his stomach. Jack Aubrey however was not a weak man thus he managed to stride - _rather forcefully_ _considering the circumstances_ - up the centre of his ship, acknowledging his officers with small nods. Spying a rather relaxed looking Stephen near the bow, he marched toward him, carefully though, owing to his legs not behaving quite as they should.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stephen released another contented sigh as the pale sun began to propel him into a previously elusive sleep, half pondering the pleasing absence of a headache. This agreeable train of thought was subsequently destroyed by heavy footsteps quickly replaced by a large shadow, which effectively removed him from the sun's satisfying warmth and his good mood. "The way I feel right now," Stephen croaked, "that could easily be considered an act of war." _By_ _God, I do sound abominable,_ he thought irritably.

"Don't worry my friend," came the reply, "in the state I'm in I would most definitely be using my white flag."

Stephen felt a body ease down next to him, "Really Jack, don't you think we are a little too old to be indulging as much as we did last night?"

"Stephen, right now my head hurts too much to–what in God's name _are_ you doing?"

Having properly opened his eyes for the first time, Stephen had caught sight of Jack's previously white collar, now an impressive shade of red, and in an attempt to investigate further had sharply prodded him in his Adam's apple. The resulting gurgle from the squashed larynx combined with the indignant glare from its owner proved almost too much for Stephen, who gave an ungentlemanly snort before continuing his inspection, albeit a more precise one. Waving the doctor's hand off, Jack said, "Truly sir, t'is not a wound worthy of your attention, merely a product of Killick's overly-zealous knocking." The captain paused, but the only forthcoming reply was a faint "mmm" as the early morning sun had once more taken advantage of Stephen; leading him into an easy doze…

* * *

**I know it's short and not terribly exciting but reviews would still be nice :)**


End file.
